DISNEY, Les cristaux des Royaumes
by Alounet
Summary: Le Pays de Disney s'apprête à vivre une nouvelle menace. Les cristaux, ensorcelé par Merlin l'enchanteur et permettant la stabilité du bien sur le monde viennent de disparaître. Le Roi Mickey décide d'envoyer une équipe d'investigation à leur recherche.
1. Lady Tremaine

_**DISNEY, les Cristaux des Royaumes**_

**Titre** : DISNEY, les Cristaux des Royaumes

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : T

**Catégorie** : Aventure / Romance / Cross-over

**Pairing** : Tous les personnages issus des dessins animés Disney.

**Pairing du chapitre 1** : Lady Tremaine et Jafar

**Résumé** : Le Pays de Disney et ses nombreux Royaumes s'apprêtent à vivre une nouvelle menace. Les cristaux, ensorcelé par Merlin l'enchanteur et permettant la stabilité du bien sur le monde viennent de disparaître après la tentative de vol commise par Lady Trémaine et son complice Jafar. Le Roi Mickey décide d'envoyer une équipe d'investigation à leur recherche avant qu'ils ne tombent entre de mauvaises mains.

**Avertissements** :_ Il est fort probable qu'au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avancera, j'emploie des couples à caractère Yaoi. _

**Disclaimer** : _Les personnages appartiennent à Walt Disney et en aucun cas ne m'appartiennent. J'ai décidé de les employer danse cette histoire pour mon simple plaisir._

**Notes**_ : Cette histoire est plus un grand délire de ma part qu'autre chose. En regardant quelques Disneys je me suis dit que ce serait assez drôle d'utiliser des personnages et de les faire interagir entre eux alors qu'ils proviennent de dessin-animés différents. Plus j'y réfléchissais, plus l'idée de cette fic s'est formée. Ce premier chapitre n'est pas intéressant, il s'agit plus d'un prologue qui me permet de mettre en place la première menace qui viendra perturber le calme des histoires qui finissent bien. J'ai décidé de donner pour titre à chacun de mes chapitres le nom d'un des personnages._

_Je ne sais pas si j'aurais beaucoup de lecteurs sur cette histoire, je l'écris avant tout par pur plaisir de me replonger dans l'univers Disney. Mais si vous aimez, une petite review me fera toujours plaisir !_

**En savoir plus sur Lady Trémaine :**_** Lady Trémaine** plus couramment appelée Belle-mère ou marâtre est le personnage antagoniste du long métrage d'animation __Cendrillon_ (1950) adapté du conte de Charles Perrault, _Cendrillon ou la Petite pantoufle de verre_ paru en 1697, et de la version des frères Grimm, _Aschenputtel_, publiée en 1812. La version créée par les studios Disney diffère des autres adaptations du conte .

_Elle ne possède aucun pouvoir magique mais est le pendant de la Reine-Sorcière de Blanche-Neige et les Sept Nains. Elle possède aussi un animal de compagnie, un chat nommé Lucifer au lieu du corbeau. Nelson la décrit comme un méchant substantiel, avec des yeux mi-clos et un sourire moqueur qui, dessinés avec un réalisme plus important que la reine-sorcière ou Stromboli de Pinocchio (1940), lui donne une présence glaciale. Pour Griffin, la Belle-mère, à l'instar de la Reine de Blanche-Neige ou de Maléfique dans La belle au bois dormant (1959), est représentée par de grands mouvements de sa cape tombant sur le sol et des poses de divas. Au contraire et en respectant un schéma courant chez les méchants de Disney, les mouvements de son visage sont lents mais précis (donc détaillés) afin d'appréhender l'évolution des idées qui germent dans son esprit à l'instar du Prince Jean et du Capitaine Crochet. Maltin note qu'elle est toujours représentée dans l'ombre ce qui renforce son regard de fouine._

_Sa méchanceté est motivée uniquement par le fait de privilégier ses filles avant tout, quitte à faire de sa belle-fille une esclave, et d'apprécier cette forme de pouvoir. Elle parvient, ce qui la rend encore plus horrible, à ne pas prendre part directement aux humiliations infligées à Cendrillon. Cendrillon s'était apprêtée pour le bal espérant que sa belle-mère tienne sa promesse de la laisser s'y rendre à condition d'être correctement vêtue mais sans l'ordonner clairement, la marâtre pousse ses filles à dépouiller leur demi-sœur et s'en réjouit. Elle est aussi la seule méchante de Disney à vivre au jour le jour avec sa victime. (Source Wikipedia)_

* * *

Chapitre 1 – Lady Tremaine

Le royaume de Verre était celui dont la prison était la mieux gardée, mais aussi la plus élégante. Comme beaucoup d'autres monuments de cette région, un verre spécifique, forgé dans la magie de celle qui fut connu autrefois sous le nom de Marraine la bonne fée, remplace certains murs et donne un aspect magnifique à ce lieu d'ordinaire terne et sinistre.

Lady Tremaine ressortait enfin après cinq années d'emprisonnement de ce lieu. Cinq années qu'elle trouva longue et fatigante, mais qui n'était pourtant pas très cher payé pour la nature des crimes qu'elle avait commis. Sa belle-fille, la reine Cendrillon, avait demandé la clémence auprès du jury qui condamna la marâtre à la prison de Verre. La clémence, rien que d'entendre à nouveau sa belle-fille prendre sa défense la dégoutait.

Lady Tremaine se fichait royalement du pardon de celle qui lui avait tout prit. Mais surtout, celle qui lui avait arraché le trône qu'elle aurait eu si l'une de ses deux filles étaient parvenues à épouser le prince. Mais l'une et l'autre l'avaient déçu. Pire encore, l'une d'elle, la chair de sa chair l'avait honteusement trahit. Elle s'était liée d'amitié avec sa demi-sœur et fréquentait aujourd'hui un simple boulanger. Une honte pour la lignée des Tremaine.

Lorsqu'elle quitta la prison et qu'elle regagna la ville, Lady Tremaine espéra retrouver son autre fille, Javotte, mais il n'en était rien. Elle n'était pas dans leur maison. Cette dernière, était poussiéreuse et personne n'y avait vécu depuis déjà un grand nombre d'années. Sans doute avait-elle refait sa vie ou pire, s'était-elle installée au château comme Anastasie l'avait fait.

Elle n'avait plus rien. Si seulement elle possédait encore la baguette de cette Marraine. Elle s'était sentit tellement puissante avec cet instrument entre les mains, possédant la magie et le pouvoir. Elle donnerait tout pour retrouver cette force que lui avait procuré la baguette magique.

La dame se rendit dans sa chambre, troquant sa tenue contre l'une de ses anciennes robes, rouge. Elle allait retrouver l'élégance qu'elle avait toujours eu et surtout, elle allait se venger une bonne fois pour toutes de sa belle-fille qui osait se prétendre Reine. Mais seule, elle n'y parviendrait pas. Fort heureusement, en prison, elle avait apprit beaucoup.

Elle sortit de l'une de ses poches un morceau d'un miroir. Il était cassé mais elle parvenait encore à voir le reflet de son visage, vieillit par la dureté du bagne, se refléter. Elle possédait dans ses mains l'un des morceaux d'un des nombreux miroirs ayant appartenu à la plus puissante sorcière et a la plus grande reine que le monde de Disney n'ait jamais connu. Celle qui fut assassinée par sept petits nains afin de protéger celle qui deviendrait la Reine Neige. Elle était parvenue à le subtiliser à l'un des ses compagnons d'infortune.

-Miroir, mon beau miroir, mon reflet t'appartient.

Aussitôt, une étrange lueur apparut sur le morceau que tenait Lady Tremaine. Une lueur verdâtre qui laissa apparaître un œil. Un visage se dessinait, mais ne pouvait être complet car les autres morceaux du miroir n'étaient pas présent.

-Qui ose troubler mon sommeil ?

-Moi, Lady Tremaine, je fais appel à toi pour quémander ton aide, mon beau miroir.

- Parle-moi, et je t'écouterais. Offense-moi et je me troublerais.

-Je souhaiterais obtenir la vengeance qui me revient. Je voudrais faire souffrir celle qui m'a tout prit. Je voudrais que plus jamais, une histoire ne se finisse bien.

-Ton ambition est grande, ta volonté est pleine. Il te faut agir en bande, pour que la puissance soit tienne.

Lady Tremaine écoutait les rimes du miroir et tentait d'en comprendre le sens. Aussitôt, elle lui demanda :

- Montre-moi, qui peut m'aider à accomplir mes méfaits ?

Le visage du miroir s'effaça pour laisser apparaître une longue route. Le chemin désignait l'endroit que l'on pouvait emprunter pour gagner le tout premier Royaume, autrement connu sous le nom de Mickeyville. C'est derrière cette ville que se trouvait le château le plus imposant que l'on pouvait trouver dans le pays, celui ou régnait le Roi Mickey. Dans le miroir, elle vit apparaître une ombre noire. Un homme entièrement vêtu de noire, tenant une canne, était en train de marcher tranquillement.

-L'homme en noir tu rejoindras, et à lui tu t'uniras. Ensemble vous accomplirez, vos méfaits tant désirés.

-Pourquoi se rend-il dans le premier Royaume ?

Le miroir effaça l'image de l'homme en noir et désigna à Lady Tremaine le château du Roi Mickey.

-Enfermé dans la salle des cristaux, la puissance du monde Disney. Empare-toi de ces joyaux, et tous tes vœux seront exaucés.

Lady Tremaine contempla l'image montrée par le miroir et un sourire des plus machiavéliques se dessina sur son visage. Sans tarder une seule seconde, elle s'empressa de quitter sa demeure et de se mettre en route.

Le septième royaume, celui de Verre gouverné par Cendrillon, était la contrée voisine de Mickeyville. Aussi, Lady Tremaine se dépêche de faire appel à une voiture qui l'emmena sur la longue route. Au bout d'un certain temps, elle arriva aux portes de Mickeyville et aperçut sur la route l'homme en noir que le miroir lui avait désigné.

Elle fit arrêter la voiture, descendit après avoir payé le chauffeur et remonta l'allée pour s'approcher de l'homme en question.

Jafar était autrefois un grand Vizir. Il siégeait dans le vingt deuxième royaume, celui d'Aggrabah, du temps ou Aladdin n'était qu'un simple vaurien. Sorcier à ses heures perdues, sa canne fétiche lui avait permit durant des années d'hypnotiser le sultan et de lui faire ordonner tout ce qu'il désirait. Devenu encore bien plus puissant grâce au Génie, il perdit la vie quelques temps après, vaincu définitivement par celui qui aujourd'hui, avait épousé la princesse Jasmine.

Revenu d'entre les morts grâce à Hadès, le Dieu des Enfers, il était bien décidé à se venger une bonne fois pour toutes. Pas seulement d'Aladdin, mais aussi de ce monde qu'était Disney. Ayant découvert l'existence des cristaux grâce à Hadès, il s'était mit en tête de les subtiliser pour obtenir le pouvoir des Royaumes et empêcher le bien de triompher et de donner un acte heureux à la fin des histoires.

-Vous êtes le grand sorcier Jafar ? demanda Lady Tremaine avant même de se présenter.

-Et vous êtes ?

-Lady Tremaine.

-Je regrette, jamais entendu parler.

L'homme en noir décida de continuer son chemin. La belle-mère de Cendrillon ne se laissa pas abattre et suivit l'homme.

-Nous pourrions avoir des intérêts communs, déclara la dame.

-Je doute qu'une simple mortelle dans votre genre puisse partager quoi que ce soit avec moi.

La mortelle en question se plaça juste devant Jafar et le fusilla du regard.

-Je sais que ces dernières années, vous étiez en train de nager en Enfer et donc je suppose que vous ignorez totalement ce dont je peux être capable.

-Vous êtes bien renseignée.

-Je peux vous aider à entrer au château du Roi Mickey.

-Vraiment ? Vous savez bien des choses.

-Nous devrions discuter.

Jafar concéda à écouter la femme et les deux méchants reprirent leur route sur le long chemin qui les mènerait bientôt, au grand château du Roi Mickey.


	2. Jafar

_**DISNEY, les Cristaux des Royaumes**_

**Titre** : DISNEY, les Cristaux des Royaumes

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : T

**Catégorie** : Aventure / Romance / Cross-over

**Pairing** : Tous les personnages issus des dessins animés Disney.

**Pairing du chapitre 2** : Mickey, Minnie, Pluto, Dingo, Merlin, Lady Tremaine et Jafar

**Résumé** :_ Le Pays de Disney et ses nombreux Royaumes s'apprêtent à vivre une nouvelle menace. Les cristaux, ensorcelé par Merlin l'enchanteur et permettant la stabilité du bien sur le monde viennent de disparaître après la tentative de vol commise par Lady Trémaine et son complice Jafar. Le Roi Mickey décide d'envoyer une équipe d'investigation à leur recherche avant qu'ils ne tombent entre de mauvaises mains._

**Avertissements** :_ Il est fort probable qu'au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avancera, j'emploie des couples à caractère Yaoi. _

**Disclaimer** : _Les personnages appartiennent à Walt Disney et en aucun cas ne m'appartiennent. J'ai décidé de les employer danse cette histoire pour mon simple plaisir._

**Notes**_ : Ce chapitre est la suite du prologue. Ainsi, la menace s'installe et les bases pour lancer l'histoire sont mises. Je conçois que ce deuxième chapitre ne soit pas des plus intéressants, tout viendra dès le prochain chapitre avec la création de l'équipe d'investigation qui sera composée de différents personnages vus dans vos dessins-animés préférés._

_J'espère que vous passerez une bonne petite lecture, que ça vous plaira et que je vous retrouverais tout au long de l'histoire ! N'hésitez pas à reviewer, d'ailleurs, afin de rendre cette fiction encore plus attractive, je vous laisse proposer dans les reviews les personnages que vous souhaiteriez voir apparaître ! J'écris bien sûr pour mon plaisir, mais aussi pour celui des autres. Donc n'hésitez pas à me dire le nom de vos favoris qu'ils aient eux aussi leur place !_

**A propos du personnage de Jafar**_ : Il est un personnage de fiction qui est apparu pour la première fois dans le long métrage d'animation __Aladdin_. Il est inspiré du sorcier du conte _Aladin et la lampe merveilleuse_. Le personnage apparaît dans la suite du film sortie directement en vidéo : _Le Retour de Jafar_ (1994).

_Jafar est le vizir, conseiller du Sultan d'Agrabah, père de Jasmine. Il intrigue pour se débarrasser du Sultan, prendre sa place, monter sur le trône et épouser la princesse. Il n'hésite pas à abuser de la confiance d'Aladdin ainsi que du Sultan afin d'arriver à ses fins. Dans le premier film, Jafar est généralement montré avec peu de comédie et comme quelqu'un de courageux, ce qui donne à l'homme, contrairement à la malveillance habituelle des antagonistes plus bêtes que méchants des Disney , un trait de caractère pas souvent vu chez les super-vilains de Disney. Néanmoins, le deuxième film vise à faire de Jafar un personnage beaucoup plus sinistre et impitoyable. _

_Jafar est grand et mince, porte une longue barbe torsadée, et est presque toujours représenté avec une robe couleur noir et rouge foncé ainsi que d'autres couleurs qui témoignent de sa mauvaise humeur, lui donnant ouvertement un aspect infâme ._

_Jafar fait une apparition dans la série __Hercule et les Milles et une Nuits_, dans laquelle il fut envoyé sur la terre grecque et a perdu son statut de génie. Bien qu'il soit mort et impuissant, Jafar passe un accord avec Hadès, qui le ressuscite en échange de ses services. Il est toujours à même d'utiliser la magie, mais pas aussi efficacement que lorsqu'il était le plus puissant sorcier au monde. Il est tout de même en mesure d'invoquer des monstres géants, des morts-vivants, de créer des explosions, de maitriser le feu et de geler les choses. Il semble probable que cette magie lui ait été fournie par Hadès en le ressuscitant. 

_Jafar a une sœur nommée « Nasira ».  
_

* * *

Chapitre 2 – Jafar

Le château qui se situait juste derrière la ville de Mickeyville était le plus ancien et aussi le mieux protégé de tous. Encore aujourd'hui, de nombreuses personnes venaient pour apercevoir cette forteresse. C'est à l'intérieur de ce château que se déroulait, une fois par mois, le Grand Conseil.

Le Roi Mickey invitait alors des représentants des différents royaumes de son pays pour qu'ils puissent avoir la parole et soumettre de nouvelles idées ou de nouveaux problèmes que pouvaient rencontrer les habitants du pays de Disney. Mais tous devaient constater que depuis plusieurs mois, grâce à la puissante magie de Merlin l'enchanteur, la paix régnait presque partout.

S'il s'en souvenait correctement bien, la dernière affaire d'une grosse importance fut celle de la jeune Raiponce, enfermée dans un donjon par une femme ayant décidé de se servir de ses dons et de sa chevelure magique. Mickey n'était pas encore Roi à l'époque ou la jeune fille se kit kidnapper et arraché à ses parents, mais aujourd'hui, il savait qu'elle avait retrouvé son foyer et qu'elle s'apprêtait à fêter ses noces.

Comme chaque soir, Mickey alla se promener dans le parc du château. Des gardes ne le perdaient pas des yeux, comme toujours depuis qu'il était monté sur le trône en compagnie de son épouse. C'est d'ailleurs sa bien aimée qui vint le rejoindre alors qu'il était en train de lancer machinalement une balle pour que son fidèle chien, Plutôt, l'attrape et la lui rapporte.

-Tu as l'air bien soucieux. Tout va bien ?

La Reine s'assit aux côtés de son Roi et caressa le chien qui venait de ramener la balle.

-Très bien. Je réfléchissais. Je me demandais s'il serait possible qu'on parte une petite semaine, loin de tout ça, de l'agitation du château.

-Nous ne pouvons pas partir, répondit Minnie. Qui s'occuperait des affaires du pays en ton absence ?

-Nous avons autour de nous un tas de conseillers qui pourrait s'en occuper.

Minnie prit la main de son époux dans la sienne et regarda le ciel étoilé. Elle ne répondit pas. Elle savait que son mari pensait de temps à autre au temps ou il parcourait le monde à la recherche de nouvelles aventures ou pour défaire de vilains criminels. Mais il devait se faire à l'idée que désormais, c'était terminé. Aujourd'hui il était une figure admirée par des tas de jeunes gens.

Quelque part dans le château, Jafar et Lady Tremaine étaient en train de pénétrer dans l'un des couloirs. La dame enjamba le corps des deux gardes, allongés sur le sol. Son complice venait d'utiliser le pouvoir de sa canne pour les endormir. Elle continuait à marcher de son élégante démarche, la tête haute.

-Vous ne pensez pas que nous devrions nous faire plus discrets ?

-Vous êtes un sorcier. Si un obstacle se montre à nous, vous saurez vous en occuper.

Puis Lady Tremaine sortit de sa poche le fameux morceau du miroir qu'elle avait en sa possession. Elle le regarda quelques instants et prononça la formule :

-Miroir, mon beau miroir, mon reflet t'appartient.

-Serait-ce… ?

Jafar s'approcha de la dame pour contempler l'objet qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Non, il ne se trompait pas. Elle tenait l'un des morceaux d'un des nombreux miroirs de la première sorcière – et aussi la première Reine du Royaume de Neige – dans les mains.

-Ainsi, voici votre arme secrète. Pensez-vous qu'il saurait nous dire ou se trouve la salle des cristaux ? Mon vieil ami Merlin a plus d'un tour dans son sac, je suppose qu'il la protège à l'aide de plusieurs sortilèges sophistiqués.

Pour toute réponse, Lady Tremaine s'adressa à son miroir :

- Miroir, montre-moi où se cache la salle des cristaux. Indique-moi comment y pénétrer.

-La luciole tu suivras, jusqu'au bout elle t'emmènera. Par magie tu pénètreras, par chance tu réussiras.

Aussitôt, une luciole brillante d'une intense lumière verte apparut devant les deux grands méchants. Sans plus tarder, elle s'avança en flottant dans les airs. D'un accord tacite, les deux complices se mirent à la suivre. Dès qu'ils croisaient quelqu'un susceptible de donner l'alerte, Jafar s'en occupait à l'aide de sa canne magique.

Dans un autre coin du château, l'un des conseillers personnels du Roi Mickey était en train de se promener dans le château. Il était en train de lire une bande dessinée empruntée à son fils tout en marchant et en riant des bêtises qu'il pouvait lire.

Soudain, alors qu'il passait devant la salle des cristaux, protégée par deux grands gardiens bien costauds, il vit apparaître au loin une intense lumière verte. Ses yeux quittèrent la bande dessinée et son regard devint plus soucieux :

-Un problème monsieur le conseiller ?

-Dites moi, quelle est cette drôle de lumière au bout du couloir ? demanda Dingo.

Les deux gardes levèrent leurs deux lances, prêt à une potentielle attaque, et regardèrent dans la même direction que le conseiller personnel du roi. En effet, une lumière se rapprochait mais deux autres silhouettes se distinguaient également.

-Qui va là ? lança l'un des deux gardiens.

-Regardez très chère amie, un comité d'accueil.

-C'est bien là, ajouta Lady Trémaine. Derrière cette porte.

-Gardes, arrêtez les ! indiqua Dingo.

Mais tout se passa très rapidement. Alors que les deux gardes s'approchaient des deux inconnus pour les empêcher d'avancer plus loin, Jafar pointa son énorme canne et une déflagration en sortit, propulsant les deux gardes plus loin contre un mur. Leurs deux lances tombèrent violemment sous le sol tandis que Dingo comprenait alors la gravité de ce qui était en train de se produire.

-Gardes ! Une attaque dans le couloir de la chambre secrète !

-Ne serait-ce pas le conseiller préféré de notre bon vieux roi Mickey ?

Dingo sortit une épée qu'il portait à la ceinture et la plaça devant lui, prêt à se battre. Pour toute riposte, Jafar leva à son tour sa canne. Mais Dingo, prévoyant, activa un petit diamant bleu sur la poignet de son arme. Aussi, le sort que lui jeta le vizir ne l'atteignit pas et rebondit.

-Je vois que Merlin a enchanté les armes de ses chevaliers. Ce n'est pas ça qui m'arrêtera.

Le bruit provoqué par l'alerte de Dingo commença à attiser du nombre et quelques gardes arrivèrent dans le couloir. Jafar se mit à rire de son rictus glauque et machiavélique. Il utilisa toute sa magie pour se défendre devant cette attaque.

-Au lieu de vous amusez, ouvrez donc cette chambre !

Dingo se plaça devant la porte de la salle et Lady Trémaine s'approcha de lui. Elle se mit à sourire :

-N'avancez pas madame.

La dame en question s'empara de l'arme de Dingo. Ce dernier, surprit, n'eut même pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'il était déjà désarmé face à la marâtre qui semblait ne posséder aucuns scrupules.

-Je vois que personne ne vous a appris à vous méfier des femmes. Grossière erreur, monsieur le conseiller.

Elle donna un coup d'épée à Dingo qui tomba directement sur le sol, du sang sur le bras, puis elle se tourna vers la porte de la fameuse salle avant de se dire plus à elle-même qu'autre chose :

-Si tu es une épée magique de Merlin, tu ouvriras cette porte !

Elle enfonça l'épée dans la serrure puis, d'un coup sec, détruisit le tout avant de voir la porte s'ouvrir sous ses yeux. De son côté, Jafar venait de jeter un sort qui tenait à bonne distance les gardes qui affluaient en nombre après avoir entendu le vacarme autour d'eux.

Les deux méchants contemplaient la salle aux cristaux. Tout autour d'eux, protégés par des socles de verres, brillaient de nombreux cristaux. Chacun désignant l'un des nombreux royaumes. Chacun ayant la possibilité de le protéger afin que le bien ne triomphe toujours. La dame pénétra dans la salle et aussitôt, l'un des sortilèges de Merlin s'enclencha.

Jafar riposta rapidement en jetant à son tour un sortilège sur celui provoqué par la magie de l'enchanteur et une terrible explosion se fit entendre.

-Que se passe t-il ?

Le Roi Mickey venait d'arriver avec son épouse Minnie juste derrière lui. Il était toujours bloqué par le sort jeté par Jafar qui maintenait les gardes à bonne distances. Mickey vit le corps de Dingo, sur le sol, près de la porte. Minnie laissa échapper un cri horrifiée.

-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour vous emparer des cristaux ? demanda Lady Trémaine plus qu'impatiente.

-Ce vieux sage de Merlin n'est pas aussi bête qu'il n'en a l'air. Sa puissance est redoutable.

Une sorte de spectre fantomatique apparut alors devant Jafar et Lady Trémaine. L'air sévère et sage, une longue barbe, un chapeau et une robe de sorcier bleu. L'image de Merlin venait d'apparaître. Sans que personne ne puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit, l'image fantomatique du grand sorcier tourna autour de la pièce et réunit les cristaux en un seul et même point.

-Hors de question que je te laisse de t'emparer de ces cristaux !

Énervé, Jafar dévoila toute sa puissance dans une ultime attaque qui frappa directement les cristaux que tenait l'image de Merlin. La puissance utilisée fut telle que sa protection contre les gardes et Mickey s'évanouit.

Lady Trémaine s'en aperçut et s'agrippa à Jafar :

-Il est trop tard, faites nous partir d'ici !

Jafar jeta un œil en arrière. Les gardes se rapprochaient dangereusement. Tandis que la puissance de sa magie faisait disparaître les cristaux, il concentra à nouveau son pouvoir en tenant fermement sa complice et dans un dernier effort, il lança un sort de téléportation.

-Ou sont-ils passés ? hurla Mickey qui venait de les voir disparaître.

-Mickey, il faut appeler un médecin.

Minnie était accroupit face à Dingo, toujours inconscient. Elle tenait la blessure de ce dernier pour éviter qu'elle ne s'aggrave.

-Gardes, emmenez-le, vite. Minnie, contacte aussi vite que possible les représentants des Royaumes.

Mickey était encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de voir. Il ne regardait même pas son épouse qui l'arrêta pour lui demander :

-Mickey, que vas-tu faire ?

-Contacter Merlin l'enchanteur. Notre monde est en danger. Les cristaux viennent de disparaître.

Minnie regarda alors l'intérieur de la chambre secrète et en effet, constata avec effroi que pas un seul des cristaux ne se trouvait encore là ou il devait être.


	3. Merlin l'enchanteur

_**DISNEY, les Cristaux des Royaumes**_

**Titre** : DISNEY, les Cristaux des Royaumes

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : T

**Catégorie** : Aventure / Romance / Cross-over

**Pairing** : Tous les personnages issus des dessins animés Disney.

**Pairing du chapitre 3** : Mickey, Minnie, Merlin, Daisy, Ariel, Lancelot, Philoctète

**Résumé** : Le Pays de Disney et ses nombreux Royaumes s'apprêtent à vivre une nouvelle menace. Les cristaux, ensorcelé par Merlin l'enchanteur et permettant la stabilité du bien sur le monde viennent de disparaître après la tentative de vol commise par Lady Trémaine et son complice Jafar. Le Roi Mickey décide d'envoyer une équipe d'investigation à leur recherche avant qu'ils ne tombent entre de mauvaises mains.

**Avertissements** :_ Il est fort probable qu'au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avancera, j'emploie des couples à caractère Yaoi. _

**Disclaimer** : _Les personnages appartiennent à Walt Disney et en aucun cas ne m'appartiennent. J'ai décidé de les employer danse cette histoire pour mon simple plaisir._

**Notes**_ :Branle bas de combat pour le Roi Mickey ! Bon je continue ma petite progression chapitre après chapitre. Pour le moment, le mal est fait, le Roi Mickey doit trouver ce qu'il doit faire et Merlin l'enchanteur va enfin nous expliquer en quoi consiste la mission qui sera lancée dans cette histoire. Au casting des guest-stars nous avons le droit à Ariel, la petite sirène, le nouvel ami d'Arthur et l'entraîneur d'Hercules. A c'est aussi la première apparition de celle qui aura un rôle primordial dans cette histoire, une charmante journaliste... Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !_

**A propos du personnage de Merlin :**_ **Merlin** est l'un des personnages principaux de la légende arthurienne. Doué de pouvoirs magiques, il est aussi connu, depuis un célèbre dessin animé, sous le vocable de **Merlin l'Enchanteur**.  
_

* * *

Chapitre 3 – Merlin l'enchanteur

Une grande agitation régnait à l'intérieur du château du roi Mickey. Rapidement, les nouvelles traversèrent les couloirs et toutes personnes y travaillant ou y habitant fut mis au courant de la terrible nouvelle : quelqu'un avait tenté de pénétrer dans la chambre des cristaux.

Tous ne savaient pas encore combien la situation était dramatique. Mais ils l'apprendraient tôt ou tard. Le couple royal était encore sous le choc. Après s'être assuré que Dingo recevrait les soins nécessaires, Minnie se précipita dans la salle du conseil pour avertir les différents correspondants des différents royaumes. Bien sûr, tous ne pourraient pas se déplacer et venir jusqu'au château, mais Merlin y avait installé différents miroirs magiques qui reliaient chaque salle de conseil de chaque royaume.

Tandis que la reine contactait tour à tour les différentes personnes, Mickey, lui, était dans son bureau personnel en train de faire les cent pas. Il venait de contacter le plus grand enchanteur de tous les temps, Merlin. Lorsque celui-ci apparut, cela ne rassura pas le roi :

-Vous êtes au courant ?

-Dès que ce sorcier a pénétré l'un de mes sortilèges, j'ai su qu'il se trâmait quelque chose de grave. Y a-t-il eu des blessés ?

-Plusieurs gardes sans connaissance et… Mon conseiller, Dingo, a était agressé. Je n'ai pas encore pu voir s'il était hors de danger.

Merlin se rapprocha de la fenêtre et se tût quelques instants. Puis il tourna son regard vers le Roi, l'air grave :

-Nous sommes tous en danger.

-Merlin, que s'est-il passé dans cette salle ? Pourquoi les cristaux ont-ils disparus ? Ce sorcier n'a pas pu les emmener !

Merlin s'éloigna de la fenêtre et s'approcha de la cheminée tout en lui indiquant :

-La magie et les lois qui la régissent sont assez complexes. Tu n'ignores pas que les cristaux sont tous un concentré de pure magie blanche d'une très grande intensité. En y ajoutant mes sortilèges de protection mais surtout la magie noire puissante de Jafar, le résultat fut de provoquer une sorte de friction.

-Mais ou sont passé les cristaux ? s'impatienta Mickey.

-Dispersés, aux quatre coins de nos pays. J'imagine qu'ils ont regagné leurs places là ou ils devaient être initialement, dans leurs propres royaumes.

-Comment faire pour les localiser ? Et si jamais ils tombaient dans de mauvaises mains ?

Merlin, plus grave que jamais, avoua :

-C'est bien évidemment ce que je crains, tu t'en doutes fort. Il est impératif que nous retrouvions rapidement ces cristaux. Il faut contacter les ambassadeurs des autres Royaumes mais en aucun cas il ne faut avertir la population et créer un mouvement de panique.

Quelqu'un vint alors frapper à la porte, Mickey se leva de son siège et indiqua que la personne pouvait entrer. C'est son épouse, Minnie, qui apparut alors :

-Mickey, j'ai contacté nos différents ambassadeurs. Nous t'attendons dans la salle du conseil.

-Très bien. Des nouvelles de Dingo ?

-Oui, les soigneurs s'occupent de lui. Je n'arrive pas à joindre Max.

Mickey acquiesça puis sortit de son bureau, suivit de Minnie et de Merlin l'enchanteur. Rapidement, les trois personnes se rendirent dans un autre couloir pour rejoindre la salle du Conseil. Sur le chemin, Mickey s'arrêta en voyant une silhouette bien connue s'approcher :

-Minnie, ne me dis pas que tu l'as prévenue ?

-C'est l'une de nos meilleures amies.

-C'est ta meilleure amie et surtout, une journaliste sans scrupules. Comment allons nous garder tout ça secret si elle s'en mêle ?

La principale concernée de ce qu'étaient en train de se dire le couple royal s'arrêta face à eux. Elle replaça sa mèche de cheveux et les salua, mais Mickey intervint :

-Daisy, je n'ai pas de temps à te consacrer, je suis pressé.

Daisy durcit son visage. Visiblement, le roi n'était toujours pas prêt à lui pardonner. Elle ne se démoralisa pas, garda le sourire et tourna la tête vers son amie :

-Je suis venue pour Minnie. Est-ce que je peux aider ?

-Pas la peine, on sait très bien ce qu'il se passe quand tu cherche à nous aider.

Mickey continua à marcher pour rejoindre la salle du conseil mais Daisy l'arrêta en courant devant lui :

-Si je me souviens bien, tu étais dans la même position que moi lorsque tu jouais les apprentis détectives. Je cherche à faire mon métier, tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'être le Roi du monde.

-Daisy ! s'offusqua Minnie.

Mickey leva les yeux au ciel et entra dans la salle du conseil, suivit de Minnie. Merlin resta un instant en dehors pour être seul à seul avec la journaliste en herbe.

-Si vous voulez vraiment aider, j'aurais peut-être quelque chose à vous proposer.

Daisy se retrouva très intéressée devant la proposition de l'enchanteur qui lui faisait face. Le regard qu'elle lança, celui de la journaliste en mal de scoop, n'échappa pas au magicien.

-Vous êtes très ambitieuse, mais votre ambition est mal dirigée. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je reviendrais vers vous dans quelques instants.

Merlin laissa la jeune femme devant la porte de la salle du conseil et rejoignit le Roi et la Reine, debout face aux nombreux miroirs les entourant. De nombreux miroirs voyaient le visage des différents ambassadeurs écouter Mickey. Ce dernier venait de leur expliquer l'attaque subit par le château.

-Merlin, ce que vient de nous dire le Roi est vrai ? demanda un jeune homme brun dans l'un des miroirs.

L'enchanteur se tourna vers le miroir qui représentait Lancelot, le principal chevalier du Roi Arthur du Royaume d'Avallon. Merlin acquiesça :

-Tout à fait. Mais il est important pour vous que l'information reste confidentielle et que vous ne la divulguiez pas à vos différents peuples.

Une femme rousse, un coquillage dans les cheveux, intervint :

-Mais si nos peuples sont en danger, ils doivent être au courant.

Merlin regarda la Reine Ariel, qui dirige le Royaume d'Atlantica et lui répondit :

-Dans ces cas là, des personnages mal intentionnés risquent d'en profiter pour se mettre à la recherche des cristaux. Et s'ils mettent la main dessus, nous serons responsables.

-Quelle est votre proposition ? demanda Ariel.

Merlin regarda brièvement Mickey afin de chercher l'accord du roi. Ce dernier, par un signe de tête, l'autorisa à reprendre :

-Je pense que nous devrions envoyer une équipe d'investigation que nous mettrions au courant à la recherche des cristaux. Nous disposons tous dans nos royaumes de personnes ayant des dons, des facultés et hautement capable d'accomplir une telle tâche. Ainsi, notre soucis restera discret et évitera un problème politique que nous serions tous incapable de gérer.

-Je suis d'accord avec Merlin, approuva Mickey. Je mettrais en place un groupe et je partirais avec eux dès que possible.

-Non, répondit Merlin. Votre rôle est de gouverner notre monde et le Conseil des Royaumes, vous ne pouvez pas simplement quitter votre poste et partir dans une aventure qui durera sans limite dans le temps.

-Mickey, il a raison. Tu es notre Roi à tous, tu ne peux pas t'en charger.

-Comment allez vous sélectionner vos candidats ? demanda Philoctète, du Royaume d'Athènes.

-Si je peux me permettre, reprit Merlin en regardant Mickey, je vous propose de nous faire parvenir le profil des personnes vivant dans vos Royaumes les plus susceptibles de convenir. Des magiciens, des personnes ayant un talent, une grande intelligence, des facultés. Tout nous sera utile. Je vous laisse envoyer tout ça le plus rapidement possible à l'intention de Mademoiselle Daisy Duck, ici même.

Mickey manqua presque de sortir de ses gongs lorsqu'il entendit la fin de la phrase de l'enchanteur. Lui faisant de grands yeux noirs, le Roi le regarda l'air très en colère :

-Daisy ?

-Oui, reprit Merlin pour conclure ce qu'il avait à dire. Daisy.


	4. Daisy Duck

_**DISNEY, les Cristaux des Royaumes**_

**Titre** : DISNEY, les Cristaux des Royaumes

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : T

**Catégorie** : Aventure / Romance / Cross-over

**Pairing** : Tous les personnages issus des dessins animés Disney.

**Pairing du chapitre 4** : Mickey, Minnie, Daisy, Merlin, John Smith

**Résumé** : Le Pays de Disney et ses nombreux Royaumes s'apprêtent à vivre une nouvelle menace. Les cristaux, ensorcelé par Merlin l'enchanteur et permettant la stabilité du bien sur le monde viennent de disparaître après la tentative de vol commise par Lady Trémaine et son complice Jafar. Le Roi Mickey décide d'envoyer une équipe d'investigation à leur recherche avant qu'ils ne tombent entre de mauvaises mains.

**Avertissements** :_ Il est fort probable qu'au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avancera, j'emploie des couples à caractère Yaoi. _

**Disclaimer** : _Les personnages appartiennent à Walt Disney et en aucun cas ne m'appartiennent. J'ai décidé de les employer danse cette histoire pour mon simple plaisir._

**Notes**_ : Nouveau chapitre. On va se diriger dans l'arc narratif qui se verra se former la petite équipe d'investigation qui partira à la recherche des cristaux. Une review ? Un avis ? N'hésitez pas !_

**A propos du personnage de Daisy Duck**_ : **Daisy Duck** est un personnage de fiction de l'univers des canards créé par les studios Disney. Contrepoint féminin et petite amie de Donald Duck, elle apparaît pour la première fois dans le dessin animé __Don Donald_ en 1937 sous le nom de Donna Duck. Ce n'est qu'en 1940 dans _L'Entreprenant M. Duck_ (_Mr. Duck Steps Out_) qu'elle acquiert son nom définiti f. Bien qu'ils portent le même nom de famille, Daisy et Donald n'ont pas de lien de parenté proche d'après l'arbre généalogique établi par Don Rosa en 1993. En revanche, elle a trois nièces, Lili, Lulu et Zizi, créées par Carl Barks en février 1953, filles de sa sœur Donna. Dans les années 1970, Daisy endosse une tenue de super-héroïne et devient _Fantomialde_ .

Si elle peut être aussi râleuse et caractérielle que Donald, Daisy est cependant plus sophistiquée. Proche amie de Minnie Mouse, elle recherche la bonne compagnie, aime les activités culturelles et surveille son paraître devant les dames de la bonne société de Donaldville. On la suppose fiancée à Donald, même si elle joue de la confrontation entre celui-ci et son cousin, le chanceux Gontran Bonheur.

D'après la chronologie non-officielle de Don Rosa, Daisy serait née en 1920, la même année que Donald. Ils auraient donc vingt ans lors de leur première rencontre. Daisy serait la sœur du mari de Della Duck, sœur jumelle de Donald. Della et son mari étant les parents de Riri, Fifi et Loulou, cela explique pourquoi les triplés appellent la fiancée de Donald « Tante Daisy » (Daisy est bien leur tante paternelle et non une tante par alliance). Si leur patronyme les apparente tous deux à la famille Duck, aucune histoire n'explicite leur lien de parenté. Certains spécialistes les considèrent toutefois cousins au second degré.

Daisy fait également partie de la _"Chit-Chat Society"_, un club féminin qui dispense charité et commérages et dont les autres membres principaux sont Clarabelle Cow et Clara Cluck. Barks modernise le personnage dans _"The not-so-ancient mariner"_ et _"Hall of the mermaid queen"_, en lui faisant essayer différentes coiffures et tenues.

_ Dans __Disney's tous en boîte_, elle porte une tenue de serveuse avec un nœud bleu et une longue queue-de-cheval alors que dans _La Maison de Mickey_, elle retrouve sa robe rose, agrémentée de boucles d'oreilles jaunes et d'une petite queue-de-cheval. Enfin dans la série _Couacs en vrac_ (1996) où elle a gagné en maturité, elle possède une garde-robe et des coiffures variées. 

_Elle a entre autres était secrétaire pour l'oncle Picsou, serveuse dans la boîte de Mickey, journaliste et grand reporter, et membre de grands clubs de la ville. (Source Wikipedia)  
_

* * *

Chapitre 4 – Daisy Duck

La réunion du Conseil des Royaumes étant terminé, Mickey emmena son épouse, Merlin et Daisy jusqu'à son bureau. Une fois assis, il laissa Merlin lui expliquer ce qu'il attendait de Daisy. En effet, les dirigeants des Royaumes étaient déjà en train de leur envoyer et de leur faire part de la liste des personnes qu'ils sentaient pouvoir intégrer une équipe d'investigation à la recherche des différents cristaux.

-Daisy est la personne la plus adéquate pour sélectionner le groupe d'investigation. Elle est celle qui connaît le plus de monde au travers des différents royaumes, confia Merlin.

Mickey écoutait les arguments de l'enchanteur, il devait reconnaître que sur ce dernier point, il avait raison.

-Minnie, tu pourrais récupérer les premières listes et nous les apporter ?

-Bien sûr Mickey.

L'épouse dévouée sortit du bureau et le Roi se retourna maintenant vers Merlin.

-Vous pourriez nous laisser seuls ?

-Entendu, je retourne auprès d'Arthur.

Merlin n'emprunta pas le même chemin que Minnie avant lui, au contraire, il sortit sa baguette magique, l'agita et disparut aussitôt. Mickey était donc maintenant seul à seul avec la journaliste. Cette dernière toisait du regard son ami, attendant qu'il en vienne à prendre la parole.

-Je t'ai toujours estimé, confia Mickey. Je sais que tu es un reporter talentueux, mais je sais aussi que tu as tendance à mettre ta vie et celle de tes proches en danger.

-Uniquement pour faire valoir la vérité.

Mickey se leva, s'approcha et s'appuya contre son bureau pour faire face à la femme canard.

-Comment va Donald ?

Daisy resta interloquée par le changement de discussion du roi. Mais elle comprit très vite ou il voulait en venir. Mieux que n'importe qui, Mickey savait qu'actuellement, ses relations avec son fiance étaient tendu. Parce qu'il n'était que son fiancé et que pour le moment, elle ne s'était toujours pas engagée plus loin. Parce que son métier passait toujours avant lui et sa famille.

-Je suppose que si tu voulais vraiment le savoir, tu lui demanderais directement.

Mickey se mit à sourire. Daisy était perspicace.

-Tu sais très bien ou je voulais en venir.

-Nous sommes toujours séparé. Pour le moment. Et puis je crois qu'il est pas mal occupé avec son oncle. Il va se mettre à la recherche d'un nouveau trésor.

Mickey croisa les bras.

-Je dois aller voir Dingo. Est-ce que je peux te laisser attendre Minnie ?

Daisy comprit alors que finalement, Mickey acceptait de lui faire confiance. Elle lui demanda :

-Tu me laisse l'exclusivité ?

-Il ne s'agit pas d'un reportage qui te permettra de faire la une de tout Canardville. Je te fais confiance pour mettre en place une équipe capable de nous sortir cette épine du pied.

Mickey était déjà en train de se diriger vers la porte, puis Daisy rajouta :

-Tu sais que je les accompagnerais pas vrai ?

Mickey lui tournait le dos, prit la poignée de la porte et tout en sortant lui répondit :

-Je sais. Mais si tu lâche une seule information à la presse avant la fin de cette mission, je t'arrêterais pour haute trahison envers le Royaume.

Daisy se mit à sourire, sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait gagné en obtenant le scoop que tout journaliste rêverait d'avoir. Une immersion dans ce qui s'annoncerait déjà comme le fait divers le plus marquant depuis des décennies.

Tandis que Mickey partait au chevet de son meilleur ami, Daisy attendait le retour de Minnie dans le bureau de l'époux de cette dernière. Ce fut chose faite lorsqu'elle arriva avec différents dossiers dans les mains. Elle les déposa sur la grande table de travail de son mari.

-Mickey est partit voir Dingo. Est-ce que tu sais s'il va s'en sortir ?

-Oui, répondit son amie. Il est hors de danger mais aura besoin de beaucoup de repos.

Daisy fut rassurée d'entendre ces mots et s'attaqua de suite aux dossiers qui l'attendaient. Minnie lui demanda :

-Tu sais quels profils tu recherches ?

-Plus ou moins.

Daisy resta silencieuse pour examiner le reste des profils, Minnie en fit tout autant et décida de leur préparer un thé bien chaud en attendant que la jeune canarde n'étudie tout cela. De temps à autre, on venait leur apporter de nouveaux profils.

La nuit passa tellement rapidement qu'au petit matin, Daisy ne se rendit même pas compte que le soleil s'était levé. Minnie, elle, s'était endormit sur l'un des fauteuils du bureau. La journaliste avait finit son étude de dossier et le roi Mickey vint la voir à l'aube, prenant garde de ne pas réveiller son épouse :

-Comment compte tu t'y prendre pour les réunir ?

La reporter refermait les dossiers qu'elle rangeait dans sa sacoche qu'elle tenait en bandoulière :

-En allant à leurs rencontres. Tu m'accompagnes ? Je dois voir un dénommé John Smith, il est au château je crois actuellement ?

Mickey haussa les sourcils et suivit son amie en dehors de son bureau pour regagner les couloirs. Des gardes se trouvaient un peu partout afin de protéger d'éventuels nouvelles attaques.

-Le capitaine John Smith ?

Daisy continuait de longer les couloirs pour descendre dans le hall et répondit :

-Outre le fait qu'il soit un excellent soldat capable de protéger une éventuelle équipe, c'est aussi un formidable navigateur.

-Tu comptes faire déplacer l'équipe en bateau ?

-Nous ne sommes pas tous des Merlin l'enchanteur. Beaucoup de royaumes se trouvent de l'autre côté de l'océan, voyager en bateau sera nécessaire.

-Mais John Smith ne possède plus de bateau, il est entré dans ma garde rapprochée.

-Chaque chose en son temps.

Les deux amis atteignirent le grand hall ou plusieurs soldats jasèrent des différents problèmes les concernant. Une franche camaraderie se dégageait du groupe. Lorsqu'ils virent le roi Mickey s'approcher d'eux, l'effet fut immédiat. Tout le monde se tût, se mit droit et s'inclina légèrement.

D'un geste, Mickey leur pria de se relever et tous attendirent que le roi ne parle :

-Smith, vous pourriez nous suivre un instant ?

-Bien sûr.

L'homme blond aux cheveux mi-longs se détacha des autres et s'éloigna en compagnie de Mickey et de la journaliste. Le roi les emmena tous deux dans un endroit à l'écart :

-Ais-je fais quelque chose qui vous aurait offensé ? demanda intrigué le navigateur.

-Non, rassura Mickey pressé d'en venir à l'essentiel. J'ai décidé de vous détacher de votre poste au château. J'aurais besoin de vous pour une mission des plus confidentielles.

Attisé par la curiosité, John croisa les bras attendant la suite du récit. A sa grande surprise, c'est la journaliste qui prit le relais. Il n'avait rien personnellement contre Mademoiselle Duck, mais il savait qu'elle n'était plus en bons termes avec le roi depuis quelques mois. Aussi était-il surprit de la découvrir ici.

-J'aurais besoin que vous m'accompagniez pour parcourir les différents royaumes. Dans un premier temps, votre mission sera de m'escorter afin que nous puissions recruter les autres membres de notre équipe.

John Smith savait qu'il n'avait pas à poser de questions. Si le grand roi Mickey lui donnait un ordre, il devait simplement obéir sans rien dire d'autres.

-Entendu. Quand devons nous partir ?

Mickey se tourna vers la journaliste. Visiblement, la jeune fille prenait clairement les commandes des opérations. Souriante, la canarde répondit :

-Je dois en premier lieu contacter le Royaume d'Atlantica. Si tout se passe bien, le bateau viendra nous récupérer au port de Canardville après demain.

-Bien, répondit John Smith le plus aimable du monde. De qui prendrais-je mes instructions ?

-De moi, répondit fièrement la journaliste.

-Non, désapprouva le roi. Vous les prendrez de moi. Vous allez me suivre dans mon bureau que je vous explique en détail en quoi consiste cette mission. Vous serez le chef de cette expédition.

-Mais, s'apprêta à protester Daisy.

-Daisy, le coupa Mickey. Je ne doute absolument pas de tes capacités à fédérer un groupe et à réunir les personnes dont nous avons besoin, lais de là à te confier les rennes du groupe. John Smith est un homme d'expérience et l'un de mes plus fidèles soldats.

Daisy ne cacha absolument pas son mécontentement et sa mine boudeuse sembla vouloir accuser l'homme blond qui n'y était pourtant pour rien dans toute cette affaire. Elle tourna les talons, ses dossiers sous le bras, tandis que Mickey demandait à John de le suivre jusqu'à son bureau.


	5. John Smith

_**DISNEY, les Cristaux des Royaumes**_

**Titre** : DISNEY, les Cristaux des Royaumes

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : T

**Catégorie** : Aventure / Romance / Cross-over

**Pairing** : Tous les personnages issus des dessins animés Disney.

**Pairing du chapitre 5** : Mickey, Minnie, Daisy, John Smith, Alfred, Riri, Zaza

**Résumé** : Le Pays de Disney et ses nombreux Royaumes s'apprêtent à vivre une nouvelle menace. Les cristaux, ensorcelé par Merlin l'enchanteur et permettant la stabilité du bien sur le monde viennent de disparaître après la tentative de vol commise par Lady Trémaine et son complice Jafar. Le Roi Mickey décide d'envoyer une équipe d'investigation à leur recherche avant qu'ils ne tombent entre de mauvaises mains.

**Avertissements** :_ Il est fort probable qu'au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avancera, j'emploie des couples à caractère Yaoi. _

**Disclaimer** : _Les personnages appartiennent à Walt Disney et en aucun cas ne m'appartiennent. J'ai décidé de les employer danse cette histoire pour mon simple plaisir._

**Notes**_ : Nouveau chapitre centré sur le premier membre à intégrer l'équipe d'investigation. Pas des moindres puisqu'en plus d'être le futur navigateur de l'équipe, il se révèlera comme étant même un peu le chef du groupe. Pas de grande évolution. On change de décor et l'on part un peu dans le second royaume. Au prochain épisode, un nouveau membre de notre future équipe sera découvert ! Bonne lecture… Des reviews please ! Côté anecdotes, on retrouve aussi ici des personnages surtout reconnu pour "La Bande à Picsou".  


* * *

_

Chapitre 5 – John Smith

John Smith avait quitté le dixième royaume depuis de nombreuses années maintenant. A dire vrai, depuis le mariage de son amie Pocahontas. Il n'était pas jaloux. Du moins, il l'avait été au début. Parce que la jeune femme l'avait transformé lors de son voyage dans le monde de l'indienne. Parce qu'il l'avait aimé. Parce qu'elle avait compté pour lui. Mais John Smith restait un homme comme les autres. Il était un soldat.

Lorsque Mickey décida de déserter sa boîte de nuit qu'il gérait avec ses amis pour monter sur le trône unique du pays, John se présenta naturellement au château pour intégrer la garde protectrice du roi. Il faut croire que son impression fut positive car il fut engagé et devint capitaine de la garde du château.

Bien sûr, ses voyages à travers les océans lui manquait. Il était navigateur après tout, il savait qu'il était fait pour voyager et mener des hommes au travers les différents royaumes. Il partait rarement en mission en dehors du territoire du premier royaume. Il était bien trop précieux et par moment, John estimait que la royauté n'avait peut être pas entièrement confiance en lui. Il était bien plus compétent que cet idiot de Dingo. Le roi ne l'avait nommé conseiller personnel que parce qu'il était son meilleur ami, rien de plus.

C'était injuste. Mais John s'y était fait. Il avait même construit une vie ici. Il sortait de temps à autre, enchaînait les conquêtes au gré de ses humeurs. Parfois des hommes. Parfois des femmes. Il n'était pas difficile. Mais aucune relation stable, il ne voulait pas.

Il s'était fait de nouveaux amis. D'autres soldats qui partageaient le même esprit de protection envers les royaumes, cette même camaraderie, franche et amicale.

Alors qu'il ressortait du bureau du Roi Mickey, il se rendit compte à quel point la magie de ce monde et des différents royaumes pouvaient être dangereux. Il avait clairement compris qu'il ne devrait rien révéler de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Mais au fond de lui, il était ravit que cette catastrophe s'abatte sur le pays de Disney.

Enfin il allait avoir une véritable mission, une expédition qui le pousserait loin des contrées du premier royaume. Il allait pouvoir servir son pays. Mais il devrait cependant faire face à quelque chose de bien plus délicat. La présence d'une journaliste agaçante.

-Vous êtes conscient qu'il ne s'agira pas d'une partie de plaisir ? lui avait-elle demandée alors qu'elle le suivait dans le couloir. J'attendrais de vous que vous soyez prêt d'ici deux heures. Il est inutile que nous soyons en retard.

-Je croyais que le bateau qui nous emmènerait ne serait pas disponible avant après demain ?

-Certes. Mais nous devons repartie à Canardville aujourd'hui même. J'ai d'importantes affaires à y- régler avant notre départ définitif.

-Et vous avez besoin de moi pour quelles raisons Miss Duck ?

Daisy le dépassa pour l'arrêter :

-Vous êtes censé me protéger moi et les autres membres que nous engagerons dans cette équipe. Et ceux, dès à présent.

-Vous ne me semblez pas être une femme ayant besoin de protection. Je sais qui vous êtes, vous n'hésitez pas à partir en reportage extrême et à vous fourrer dans des situations délicates.

-Aurais-je face à moi un fan de mon travail ? demanda la journaliste fière d'elle-même.

John écarta la canne et continua son chemin pour sortir du château et rejoindre les quartiers réservés aux soldats.

-Je n'ai pas le temps de m'intéresser aux médias dans mon métier.

Le blond s'arrêta et empêcha la journaliste de s'avancer d'avantage :

-Les quartiers des soldats sont strictement interdits. Je vous rejoindrais dans deux heures dans le parc du château.

Il tourna les talons et disparut derrière une grande porte en marbre.

Alors qu'il s'équipait et préparait son nécessaire pour partir, John se demandait qui composerait l'équipe que Daisy Duck cherchait à réunir. Seraient-ils réellement capable de réussir une mission d'une telle envergure ? Et pour quelles raisons le grand Merlin l'enchanteur ne les accompagnait pas alors qu'il était pourtant celui qui était le plus responsable de cette histoire.

Deux heures plus tard, une voiture fut attelée par le Roi Mickey afin d'escorter les deux nouveaux compères jusqu'à Canardville. Lorsque John rejoignit la voiture tiré par un seul et unique cheval, il vit que la journaliste était en train de discuter avec le couple royal.

-Je vous contacterais via la salle du Conseil une fois que je serais arrivé dans chacun des Royaumes.

-Parfait. Je persiste à penser que je devrais mener cette expédition.

-Mickey, nous en avons déjà parlé.

John posa son énorme sac et ses différentes armes dans la voiture et regarda la journaliste afin de lui indiquer qu'il était prêt.

-Miss Duck ?

Daisy prit dans ses bras sa meilleure amie puis sourit à Mickey. Les deux amis avaient reprit une certaine cordialité dans leurs rapports, mais un certain malaise planait toujours au dessus d'eux. La canne monta dans la voiture suivit du navigateur et bientôt la voiture tiré par le cheval prit la route sur l'énorme chemin.

Le lendemain, John Smith passa le plus clair de son temps dans l'hôtel du centre ville de Canardville. Daisy préparait ses affaires pour le départ et passa le plus clair de son temps au manoir de son oncle Picsou. La journaliste lui proposa de l'accompagner. Elle devait se rendre dans la salle du conseil pour vérifier que le bateau qu'elle entendait était bien en route.

Le manoir – extrêmement bien gardé – de Balthazar Picsou était d'une beauté claquante. Ce n'était pas pour rien que cet homme se qualifiait comme l'une des plus grandes richesses de tous les royaumes réunit.

-J'étais sa secrétaire à l'époque ou je faisais mes études.

-Je vous imagine très mal comme une secrétaire docile, confia le blond.

-Je ne l'ai pas était longtemps. J'ai fait pas mal de choses avant de me diriger dans le journalisme.

Daisy pensait notamment à la diversité de ce qu'elle avait déjà entreprit. Des concours de beauté, de la défense des autres, des œuvres de charité de Clarabelle ou de sa nouvelle vocation de journaliste, son parcours était loin d'être atypique.

Daisy se présenta au portail de l'énorme résidence et le portier la laissa passer. Avec le soldat, elle remonta l'allée qui la mena directement aux portes du manoir. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle venait là, c'est Alfred le majordome qui vint lui ouvrir la porte.

-Mademoiselle Daisy. Quel plaisir de vous revoir.

-Merci Alfred. Voici John Smith.

Les deux hommes se saluèrent poliment tandis que Daisy pénétrait dans le hall. Elle entendit des éclats de voix provenant du grand salon à côté. La journaliste pénétra dans la grande pièce, suivit de John qui se sentait un peu déplacé ici même.

-Tu n'as aucun droit de me dire ce que je dois faire ! ripostait la jeune canne vêtue de rose.

-Si l'oncle Picsou l'apprenait, tu sais très bien qu'il te priverait de sortie !

-Mais arrête de vouloir à tout prix de te mêler de ma vie.

-Zaza ? Riri ? les interrompit Daisy.

Les deux adolescents se retournèrent sur la journaliste et arrêtèrent leurs disputes. Ils semblaient tous deux surpris de voir la femme chez eux.

-Daisy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda l'adolescent vêtu de bleu à l'ex fiancée de son oncle.

-Je viens utiliser la salle du conseil. Je peux savoir pour quelles raisons vous étiez en train de vous disputer ?

Zaza prit sa veste et son sac qui se trouvaient sur le fauteuil et passa devant la reporter, toujours énervée :

-Ne joue pas les tantes compatissantes à ton tour. Dites à l'oncle Picsou que je rentrerais tard.

L'adolescente partit en trombe, ne saluant même pas l'invité que venait d'amener Daisy.

-Toujours autant d'agitation ici ! remarqua Daisy Duck. Riri, je peux te laisser t'occuper de John Smith ici présent ?

-Oui, répondit un peu gêné l'adolescent face à son ancienne tante par alliance.

Daisy disparut dans le grand escalier légèrement doré tandis que la tête pensante des triplés Duck scrutait le navigateur plus en détail :

-Vous n'êtes pas le nouveau copain de Daisy quand même ?

John se détendit et sourit au jeune garçon. Il était impossible qu'une chose pareille arrive. Ils n'appartenaient déjà pas à la même espèce, mais en plus, une fille comme Daisy, très peu pour lui.


	6. Prince Eric

_**DISNEY, les Cristaux des Royaumes**_

**Titre** : DISNEY, les Cristaux des Royaumes

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : T

**Catégorie** : Aventure / Romance / Cross-over

**Pairing** : Tous les personnages issus des dessins animés Disney.

**Pairing du chapitre 6** : Prince Eric, Ariel, Sébastien, Oursonnet, Max, Daisy, John Smith

**Résumé** : Le Pays de Disney et ses nombreux Royaumes s'apprêtent à vivre une nouvelle menace. Les cristaux, ensorcelé par Merlin l'enchanteur et permettant la stabilité du bien sur le monde viennent de disparaître après la tentative de vol commise par Lady Trémaine et son complice Jafar. Le Roi Mickey décide d'envoyer une équipe d'investigation à leur recherche avant qu'ils ne tombent entre de mauvaises mains.

**Avertissements** :_ Il est fort probable qu'au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avancera, j'emploie des couples à caractère Yaoi. _

**Disclaimer** : _Les personnages appartiennent à Walt Disney et en aucun cas ne m'appartiennent. J'ai décidé de les employer danse cette histoire pour mon simple plaisir._

**Notes**_ : Voici donc le nouveau membre de notre équipe qui nous est présenté. John Smith officiera donc en tant que capitaine et navigateur, Daisy pour la partie relationnelle de l'équipe. Comme le titre du chapitre l'indique, c'est le Prince Eric qui officiera comme timonier pour seconder John Smith. J'ai cherché à mettre une certaine maturité dans les personnages. Ici on le sentira surtout par rapport à la relation actuelle d'Eric et Ariel. J'espère que cela vous plaira toujours (du moins si vous me lisez). N'hésitez pas à commenter et à faire vos suggestions de personnages ! Précision, le personnage d'Oursonnet n'apparaît que dans la série animée de La Petite Sirène. Orphelin et meilleur ami d'Ariel, il est finalement adopté par le roi Triton._

* * *

Chapitre 6 – Prince Eric

Le vingtième Royaume, celui d'Atlantica, était celui que l'on pouvait retrouver au centre des sept mères menant aux différents royaumes par les flots. Gouverné en haut lieu par le roi Triton, un homme poisson possédant toute la puissance de gérer les eaux et les océans, ce royaume n'était pas seulement dans les profondeurs de l'océan.

Depuis le mariage d'Ariel, la petite sirène et dernière des sept filles du roi Triton, avec le prince Eric, un humain, un énorme palais fut érigé au dessus de la cité d'Atlantica. Perdu sur une île, le palace regorgeait de recoin menant directement sous l'océan afin de permettre à la nouvelle princesse de rejoindre ses amis de l'océan dès qu'elle le pouvait.

Le couple vivait heureux depuis de nombreuses années et la rouquine donna même naissance à une jolie jeune fille âgée aujourd'hui de dix ans, Mélodie. Ayant hérité du caractère trempé de sa mère et de sa sublime voix de sirène, la jeune héritière causait bien des soucis à ses parents.

Eric, lui, n'avait pas abandonné sa vie d'avant. Il laissait le soin à son épouse de gouverner le royaume par elle-même. Elle en était tout à fait capable et cela lui plaisait. Elle s'était construit un groupe d'amies plutôt solide, avec différentes princesses des autres royaumes. Régulièrement, elles s'invitaient à dîner les unes chez les autres pour faire ce qu'elles adoraient : raconter les derniers potins.

Lorsque Sébastien, le crabe conseiller du roi Triton vint le réveiller alors qu'il était en train de dormir sur son bateau, Eric eut du mal à comprendre ce qu'il lui voulait.

-Je suis envoyé par le Roi Triton. Nous sortons tout juste d'une discussion dans la salle du conseil. Quelque chose de très grave est arrivé. Ou est Ariel ?

Sébastien ayant la fâcheuse attitude d'exagérer grandement les choses, Eric attendit d'écouter ce que le petit animal marin avait à lui dire. Mais pour une fois, il ne mentait pas. La situation semblait vraiment dramatique.

Eric, emportant avec lui le crabe, quitta son bateau, regagna la plage et se précipita à l'intérieur de son château. Il allait devoir mettre ses conflits avec son épouse de côté et surpasser tout ça. Le beau brun chercha son épouse :

-Je peux savoir pour quelles raisons tu dormais sur ton bateau alors que tu dispose d'une chambre royale ici ?

-Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te regarde, Sébastien, avait répondu le prince qui cherchait toujours son épouse.

Bientôt, il la retrouva dans l'aquarium. Cette pièce se trouvait au sous-sol du château et donnait un accès direct à la mer. La rousse venait souvent là pour se changer les idées ou retrouver le simple plaisir d'être dans l'eau. Eric s'approcha du bord et vit rapidement deux silhouettes en train de nager gaiement dans l'aquarium.

-Je vais la chercher.

Sébastien plongea et alla à la rencontre d'Ariel. Cette dernière avait en effet la faculté, dès qu'elle se retrouvait au contact de l'eau, de retrouver sa nageoire à la place de ses jambes. Elle ne pouvait se transformer en humaine qu'une fois complètement sèche. Elle sortit de l'eau, suivit de près par son meilleur ami, mais aussi son demi-frère, Oursonnet.

Le jeune garçon avait bien grandit et était devenu un homme sirène plutôt séduisant. Eric avait beau savoir qu'il était le frère d'Ariel, il n'en restait pas moins qu'un enfant adopté par le Roi Triton et le béguin du jeune homme sirène pour son épouse était plus qu'évident.

Ariel resta très froide envers son époux et Sébastien comprit parfaitement que le couple s'était encore une fois disputé.

-Ton père vient d'apprendre quelque chose, avoua Sébastien avant de faire le récit à son amie.

Ariel était assise au bord de l'eau tandis qu'Oursonnet flottait toujours. Les bras croisés, Eric attendait que Sébastien termine avant de prendre la parole :

-D'après le Roi Mickey, ils cherchent des volontaires pour partir en expédition. Je pourrais leur être utile.

-Il est vrai que Mademoiselle Duck a fait part de son désir de pouvoir utiliser l'un des bateaux de la cavalerie d'Eric.

Ariel examina l'idée avant de dire à son tour :

-Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit bon pour Mélodie que son père s'engage dans une aventure périlleuse.

En réalité, c'était surtout elle qui n'avait pas envie de voir son époux braver tous les dangers. Elle était certes remontée contre lui, mais elle l'aimait, plus que tout au monde. Et elle ne voulait pas le voir partir.

-C'est mon devoir d'être au service de ce pays, répondit Eric. Je prendrais l'un des nouveaux bateaux et j'irais jusqu'au premier royaume.

-Mademoiselle Duck a demandé à ce que tu la rejoignes dans le second royaume, au port de Canardville. Elle devrait se connecter avec la salle du conseil aujourd'hui. Dois-je aller lui dire que tu arriveras là bas rapidement ?

-J'y serais demain.

Sébastien jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son amie et plongea dans l'aquarium.

-Je l'accompagne, indiqua Oursonnet prenant à son tour congé du couple. On se voit bientôt Ariel.

Alors que le blond plongeait sous la mer, Ariel qui devenait sèche retrouva ses jambes à la place de ses nageoires. Elle se leva et prit le paréo qu'elle avait laissé sur une table pour s'entourer du vêtement. Elle s'approcha de son époux :

-Tu ne devrais pas t'engager dans cette mission. Pas pour de mauvaises raisons.

Eric resta impassible et répondit à sa femme :

-J'ai besoin d'espace, de pouvoir réfléchir loin d'ici. C'est la meilleure solution, pour nous deux.

Ariel posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Eric et lui dit :

-Je peux comprendre… Le problème auquel tu es confronté… Mais je ne peux pas l'accepter. A ton retour, il faudra que tu prennes une décision. Personne dans ce royaume ni n' importe où ailleurs ne pourra accepter que l'un de ses souverains ait de pareilles pensées.

Eric décroisa les bras et s'énerva :

-Sous prétexte que je suis un prince, je ne peux pas être celui que je veux. Les temps changent, la morale évolue. Nous ne sommes pas simplement de pauvres légendes à faire rêver les enfants de l'autre monde. Nous sommes aussi des personnes avec des sentiments. La confrérie de Disney n'a pas à décider de chacune de ses histoires, de chacun de ses mariages.

-Nous non plus, conclut Ariel qui s'avançait vers les escaliers pour remonter. Pense au moins à dire au revoir à ta fille avant de partir.

Et la rousse disparut laissant Eric plus seul que jamais. L'homme brun s'en alla à son tour à la recherche de sa fille unique, la chair de sa chair, afin de lui faire ses adieux. La demoiselle semblait tout aussi furieuse que sa mère :

-Tu ne sais pas combien de temps tu seras partit. Et si je venais avec toi ?

-Hors de question.

-S'il te plaît. Je n'ai jamais était dans aucun des autres royaumes. Maman ne veut jamais m'emmener lorsqu'elle va voir ses amies.

-Ta place est ici Mélodie.

Bien que boudeuse et toujours énervée, la jeune fille se jeta dans les bras de son père pour l'embrasser une dernière fois avant qu'il ne s'en aille. Eric desserra son étreinte, l'embrassa sur la joue et regagna son bateau afin de pouvoir se préparer.

Le port de Canardville n'était pas très bondé au moment ou Eric arriva avec son bateau. La traversée de l'océan fut assez rapide, la mer étant calme et le temps clément pour ce genre de traversée. Mais ce qui l'aidait le plus, c'est que d'Atlantica, la magie lui permettait d'emprunter l'un des 7 accès à l'une des sept mers pour se retrouver directement près des côtes du royaume qui l'intéressait.

C'est ainsi qu'il arriva le lendemain de son départ dans la juridiction du second royaume, c'est-à-dire Canardville. En tant que timonier, et marin aguerrît, Eric avait surtout l'habitude d'assister le commandant de navigation, mais d'après les dires de Sébastien, un navigateur confirmé l'attendrait à Canardville avec Mademoiselle Duck.

Aussi, le prince n'avait embarqué personne d'autres sur son navire si ce n'est son fidèle compagnon, le chien Max. Il ignorait encore combien de personnes feraient partit de l'expédition, mais le navire pouvait accueillir au moins une dizaine de personnes dans ses cabines, ce qui satisferait certainement la journaliste.

-Voici notre bateau.

Daisy attendait sur le port, un chapeau la protégeant du soleil et trois grosses valises posés à côté d'elle. John, lui, n'avait que son unique sac et ses armes à feu pour l'accompagner. Une fois le bateau amarré sur le quai, Eric en descendit suivit de son fidèle compagnon pour retrouver les deux autres :

-Bonjour. Je suis Eric. Vous devez être Mademoiselle Daisy Duck ?

-En effet. Voici…

-John Smith, termina le prince pour elle. Comment tu vas ?

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main. Daisy remarqua aussitôt qu'ils n'étaient pas des inconnus, bien au contraire ils semblaient parfaitement se connaître.

-Je vois que les présentations sont inutiles donc. Monsieur Smith sera notre… Capitaine, si l'on peut dire.

-Parfait, répondit Eric. J'ai déjà travaillé sous ses ordres en tant que timonier. Je vous fait visiter le bateau ?

-Avec grand plaisir, répondit Daisy. Faites attention à mes valises. J'espère qu'un minimum de confort nous attend ?

Tandis que la journaliste montait déjà à bord du navire, Eric regarda John en souriant, a moitié amusé, a moitié agacé.

-Elle est toujours comme ça ?

-Visiblement, elle est dans l'un de ses bons jours aujourd'hui.

-Le voyage s'annonce palpitant.

Le blond se mit à sourire à son tour et aida le brun à prendre les valises de la jeune canne pour les monter à bord du navire.


End file.
